


Falling

by Odin_Crusades



Series: Minifics [64]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Fanart, Minific
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6236026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odin_Crusades/pseuds/Odin_Crusades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fic set from Yang's perspective, from episodes 11-12</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Source: https://twitter.com/ssssYan_/status/699236242051870720
> 
> Context: https://www.reddit.com/r/RWBY/comments/49d9la/falling_slowly_ssssyan/d0qv1ea?context=3

And in that moment, everything changed.

Perspectives shift, truth and time can heal and scars remain, but irriversable loss... Another story entirely.

She remembered the scream, the flash-heat of her rage, the wind as she powered forwards...

Something pinched on her right arm and then she felt a sickening burst of pain and fear so potent she blacked out.

And then she woke up.

Alone. On an airship. Missing an arm.

Weiss was the first to visit. Then Sun.

Ruby and Blake were gone.

Then her father arrived. As did Weiss'.

And then she was alone again.

 

 


End file.
